


Love is for everyone

by MaileDC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hales, Alternative Unverse, Break Up, Derek Hale Saves The Day, Happy Ending, M/M, fall in love, sterek all the way
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-No volví solo –Stiles se enderezó en su asiento –Un muchacho me ayudó. <br/>-¿Conocido? ¿Desconocido? ¿Amigo o enemigo? –Preguntó Scott acercando cada vez más su rostro al de su casi hermano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is for everyone

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste.

-Disculpa ¿Puedo ayudarte? –Derek se detuvo frente al chico sentado en una banca del parque, completamente sólo y no era nada fuera de lo normal tomando en cuenta que eran casi las doce de la noche.

-Estoy bien, gracias –Derek fácilmente pudo retomar su camino, llegar a casa y olvidarse de ese pequeño humano. No sería la primera la primera vez que lo hiciera ni tampoco la segunda, pero había algo, minúsculo como una hormiga, que le impedía seguir caminando.

-¿Te molesta si me siento? –El humano se encogió de hombros sin levantar el rostro y Derek tenía que ser muy idiota para no notar las lágrimas que escurrían por sus mejillas, además del temblor constante de su cuerpo por la baja temperatura. -¿Cómo te llamas?

Hubo un sonido parecido a un suspiro antes de que el chico pasara sus brazos por su rostro intentando quitar todo rastro del líquido salino.

-Soy Derek, vivo a unas cuantas cuadras, si quieres podemos ir, tomar un poco de chocolate y luego te llevo a casa –Ofreció estirando los dedos de su mano que poco a poco se dirigían directamente a la mejilla del niño.

Se veía joven, tal vez de unos dieciocho años, delgado, con un cabello demasiado despeinado y hasta parecía brillar un poquito con la luz de la luna  y la farola.

-Estoy bien –Respondió justo a tiempo para evitar que el lobo continuara el movimiento de su mano.

-¿Te vendría bien un abrazo? –Preguntó Derek intentando no sonar desesperado. Él también había llorado en algunas ocasiones, Laura sabía mejor que nadie la cantidad de veces en que lo había hecho desde el día en que nació y con veintidós años no tenía planeado parar de hacerlo porque a veces llorar le servía para desahogar esa rabia que sentía hacia los cazadores.

-Creo… -Una sonrisa se extendió por los labios del lobo, tan pequeña que si alguien lo hubiera intentando jamás la habría notado.

Derek extendió sus brazos poco a poco hasta llegar a envolverlo en ellos. Se sentía débil, como un pequeño ciervo atacado por alguna flecha. Su corazón iba rápido y de sus labios seguían escapando suspiros revueltos con lágrimas.

-Stiles –Dijo finalmente el adolescente cuando se sintió lo suficientemente seguro para dar información. –Mi nombre –Dijo un poco después.

-Es un nombre muy original –Acotó Derek pasando sus dedos por su cabello suave. –Mi madre siempre ha sido partidaria de los nombres originales, dice que el nombre describe  a la persona.

-Derek es un nombre común –El adolescente recargó un poco su cabeza en el hombro del desconocido.

-¿Cuántos Derek hay en Beacon Hills? –Algo hizo cosquillas dentro de Derek al sentir como crecía una sonrisa en los labios del extraño –Estás temblando.

-Lo siento –Stiles se movió entre los brazos del mayor hasta lograr zafarse –No tienes por qué estar aquí, pero gracias –Lo miró a los ojos volviendo a pasar su brazo por su rostro.

-Si no quisiera estar aquí no estaría aquí –Derek frunció el ceño al ver los ojos hinchados, prueba de que llevaba horas llorando. –Te llevaré a casa.

-Puedo ir solo –Stiles sonrió poniéndose de pie. De pronto se veía nervioso y Derek podía oler la vergüenza y la tristeza emanando de su cuerpo como un huracán.

-Bien, puedes caminar hasta tu casa completamente solo a las doce de la noche con el riesgo de que cualquier extraño te haga daño –Las cejas del adolescente se elevaron –Yo no te voy a hacer daño.

-No vivo lejos –Derek suspiró intentando no fruncir el ceño. –Y mi padre es el Sheriff, no me va  a…

-Stiles –El humano lo miró –Cállate.

Derek se puso de pie sin pensarlo mucho o terminaría por golpearlo. Nunca en su vida se había topado con nadie que se negara a pasar tiempo con él, ni siquiera por su cara de asesino serial. Se retiró la chaqueta intentando hacer todo de forma rápida o acabaría por arrepentirse y ese niño se iría solo a casa con el riesgo de que alguien le hiciera daño y por una extraña razón no quería que nadie le hiciera daño.

-Espero que dejes de quejarte –Le dijo mientras lo metía dentro de su chaqueta y empezaba a caminar con una de sus manos en su espalda baja.

-¿Puedo decir algo? –El lobo lo miró con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados en una línea –Mi casa está del otro lado.

-Bien.

-Bien –Respondió Stiles cuadrando los hombros tal y como lo había hecho Derek cuando retomaron la caminata.

El reloj del pueblo sonó anunciando las doce de la noche pero ninguno dejó de caminar. Talia regañaría a Derek por llegar tan tarde a casa, sin embargo eso no fue suficiente para persuadirlo de dejarlo ir solo.

*

-No me enviaste mensaje –Fue lo primero que dijo Scott cuando vio a su mejor amigo sentarse junto a él. –Dijiste que me dirías si algo pasaba y algo pasó, tienes una cara… -Hizo una mueca –Como sea ¿Qué paso?

-Terminamos –Respondió Stiles recargando su cabeza en la fría paleta del banco –Me dijo que los nerds como yo no tenemos derecho a una relación seria, mucho menos a que alguien nos sea fiel –Scott resopló –También dijo algo de que Susana Park follaba mejor que yo.

-¿Follaste con él? –Preguntó Scott haciendo una mueca de asco.

-No –Stiles rodó los ojos –Por eso lo dijo, porque sigo siendo el único virgen de nuestra generación.

Ambos amigos soltaron un suspiro de resignación.

-Pero no me llamaste –Stiles se encogió de hombros. -¿Volviste solo a casa? Alguien pudo hacerte algo.

-No volví solo –Stiles se enderezó en su asiento –Un muchacho me ayudó.

-¿Conocido? ¿Desconocido? ¿Amigo o enemigo? –Preguntó Scott acercando cada vez más su rostro al de su casi hermano.

-Desconocido y amigo –Asintió Stiles –Se llama Derek y me dejó su chaqueta ¿no sabes quién es? Alto, de piel clara, barba, cejas de oruga…

-Ni idea –Scott se encogió de hombros –Si quiere su chaqueta volverás a verlo.

-Ni me digas –Stiles suspiró –Será una vergüenza volver a verlo, tomando en cuenta que me encontró llorando en un parque lo más seguro es que piense que soy un adolescente patético.

-Y si es desconocido ¿Por qué te importa? –Los amigos se miraron a los ojos antes de que el profesor entrara al aula.

*

A Derek no le agradaban los adolescentes, eran torpes, siempre estaban pensando en sexo y no eran para nada listos. Él mismo fue así cuando estaba en la preparatoria y acepta que Paige tuvo mucha razón en terminarlo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba más preocupado por su puesto en el equipo de básquet que en la cita que se suponía que iban a tener.

No se arrepiente, tuvo más novias y por cada una existió una ruptura. Nada fuera de lo normal.

-¿Qué haces aquí, bicho? –Preguntó Cora sacando a Derek de sus cavilaciones sobre adolescentes hormonados y adolescentes extrañamente bonitos. Ningún adolescente debía ser bonito, ellos estaban hechos para tener acné, escupir mientras hablan y tener poco control de sus extremidades, además del odioso sudor que siempre estaba revuelto con esas colonias caras.

-Busco a Stiles –Dijo Derek sin mirar a su hermana a los ojos.

-¿Algo que quieras contarme? –Preguntó Cora moviendo sus cejas – ¿O algo que deba contarle a mamá y al tío Peter?

-Nada que te importe –La chica resopló.

-No sale hasta en unas dos horas, da tutorías de algo –Cora acomodó su cabello detrás de su oreja –¿Me vas a llevar en el camaro?

-Largo de aquí, oruga –Se quejó Derek antes de acomodar su camisa color negro y empezar a caminar al interior del edificio.

Él solamente quería recuperar su chaqueta, nada más. No quería ver los ojos de Stiles sin estar hinchados ni tampoco sus labios afelpados sin ser mordidos.

-Escuché que Leo terminó ayer con Stiles –Estaba diciendo una chica a unos cuantos metros de Derek –Y perdió la apuesta porque no pudo acostarse con él.

-Me da lástima el chico –Dijo otra.

-¿Leo?

-No, Stiles, si sigue siendo tan ñoño terminará siendo un solterón que vive con puros gatos –Las tres comenzaron a reír al unísono.

-Disculpen –Derek sonrió ocultando la rabia que le daban – ¿Saben dónde puedo encontrar a Stiles? Estamos un poco tarde para nuestra cita –Agregó sabiendo que no era necesario, tomando en cuenta que ni siquiera conocía al adolescente.

-Oh –La misma chica que empezó la burla se acomodó en su silla con el rostro sonrojado –Está en la última aula.

-Gracias –Respondió cerrando una de sus manos en un puño. Tan fácil que sería privar al mundo de personas como ellas y nadie tendría derecho a culparlo.

Cinco metros antes de llegar sintió su aroma, suave pero tan penetrante que le ponía feliz. No tenía ese olor a sal ni a vergüenza, parecía incluso otra persona que si no fuera porque era el mismo chico al que guió a casa tal vez ni siquiera lo habría reconocido.

-Buenas tardes –Saludó entrando al aula donde unos adolescentes estaban mirando a la pizarra con el ceño fruncido y otros estaban mirando la parte trasera del adolescente frente a la pizarra.

-Buenas… Derek –Stiles se sonrojó apenas vio al mayor detenerse tan cerca de él -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Al parecer estamos tarde para nuestra cita –Dijo mirando el reloj imaginario en su muñeca, pero los niños no podían saber que no tenía un reloj.

-¿Cita? –Preguntó Stiles soltando la tiza -¿Me he perdido de algo?

-De la hora seguramente –Derek sonrió como pocas veces lo hacía –Es viernes, no creo que puedan entender nada de lo que les dices.

-Pero… -Stiles miró a los niños antes de mirarlo a él con un claro gesto de confusión.

-No creo que nos respeten la reservación si llegamos tan tarde –Dijo finalmente Derek acercándose hasta el escritorio para tomar el cuaderno de Stiles y meterlo a su mochila.

Nadie le dijo a Derek que colocara su brazo en los hombros de Stiles y cargara su mochila hasta llegar al Camaro, pero tampoco se sentía tan mal, de hecho nunca se había sentido tan a gusto con alguien.

-¿A dónde vamos? –Preguntó Stiles aún algo rejego a meterse dentro del auto.

-A mi casa, estamos a media hora de que empiece el maratón de Harry Potter  -Derek hizo un movimiento con su cabeza indicándole que entrara al auto o lo metería a la fuerza. -¿Puedes ir llamando para la pizza? –Fue lo primero que le dijo cuándo el humano finalmente entró en el auto.

*

-Por último –Dijo Derek levantando su copa lo suficientemente lejos de su traje negro –Quiero agradecer a Leo Collins por terminar con Stiles aquel jueves o jamás lo habría encontrado en ese parque.

-Por los novios –Respondió el nombrado desde una de las mesas más alejadas levantando su copa igual que el resto para brindar por los recién casados.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lo mismo de siempre o lo que vengo repitiendo desde hace unas semanas: No va a tener ningún tipo de continuación. 
> 
>  
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer


End file.
